Captain America: The Winter Soldier
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Captain America is living out his life as an agent in SHIELD, yet he is still haunted by the past memories of James Barnes, HYRDA, and others in the World War II era. However, his past ends up rising its head as HYDRA returns to set out its vengeance, and Barnes is back from the dead, but not everything is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Welcome, true believers! With the recent announcement of the new Captain America movie, it has opened some interesting possibilities for the continuing adventures of the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan! Hope you all enjoy this preview of my vision of how I think the film will turn out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the characters featured in this story. If I did, I bet there would probably be less complaining about "OMFG, Disney's gonna ruin Marvel with their 'family-friendly' sh*t!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Trailer

_Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, and 4dawin present..._

("America the Beautiful" is playing the background)

"_**You could possess the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and claim you fight a battle of nations!**_"

"**_I know guys none of what you have that are worth ten of you._**"

"**_You're not going to forget about that date, are you? I'll have the band play something slow._**"

"_**Bucky!**_"

"_**Heil Hydra!**_"

Steve Rogers wakes up in the bunkers of SHIELD headquarters, in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" Natasha Romanoff, the agent also known as Black Widow, asks.

"Yeah. It's just- I remembered about how things used to be." Steve answered.

_It's a new world out there for America. With new allies..._

Steve Rogers is shown battling HYDRA agents and Exiles with the aid of Sam Wilson, also known as the bird-themed superhero Falcon and the SHIELD agents.

_The reunion of old friends..._

Steve Rogers, in his Captain America outfit happily embraces his World War II ally and love Peggy Carter.

_And the discovery of old and new enemies..._

"You!" Captain America cries out as he sees a newly reserructed Johann Schmidt as the Red Skull, with a cybernetic Zola.

"This will be the end for you, Captain. HYDRA will reign once more, and the world will be ours."

"Not while I'm still standing." Cap answers.

After a flash, James "Bucky" Barnes is shown as the cybernetic assassin Winter Soldier.

"Bucky?"

(The music segues into the "Avengers Assemble" music theme, as a montage of scenes with Captain America battling alongside SHIELD; ending with Cap throwing his shield at the screen)

_**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

_Coming Soon..._

* * *

That takes care of the preview. Make sure to review if you can, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Please no flaming while you review. Thanks for tuning into this story. _**Excelsior!** _(I've always wanted to do that. ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Recommended Material

For everyone reading this story, I would suggest you check up on the following issues and/or stories from Marvel for a better understanding of what is going to be in the story.

1. Captain America (vol. 5) #1: First appearance of Winter Soldier. I would probably say this is major material to read up on for a better understanding of the context of the storyline of this fanfiction.

2. Captain America (vol. 1) #117/118: First appearance of Sam Wilson/Falcon.

3. Rewatch Captain America: The First Avenger for a better understanding of the characters of Bucky, Steve Rogers, and (as it is possible that they will appear again) HYDRA.

4. Seeing as that there will be potential references to other characters from the other Marvel Cinematic Universe films, look up Extremis, and the characters Coldblood, Makelith the Accursed, and Mandarin. Knowing about the Casket of Ancient Winters, the Infinity Gauntlet, and Henry Pym/Ant-Man would also be of help.

* * *

I apologize for how short this chapter is, I just wanted to give my two cents on what to look for in this story, and having an understanding of what the terminology in the story means would help. Remember to review, and I'll come up with a true update as soon as I possibly can. By Odin's beard, I bid you farewell!


	3. Chapter 3

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the characters featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy

Quite some time has passed since the Avengers had beaten Loki and the forces of the Chitauri. Because of this, the exploits of the team were almost globally known of. It would've been hard to find a single person around who hadn't at least heard them (or at the very least, what they had done). But there was the select few... which won't be true for a certain someone as a airplane rides its way off into a secluded island off the coast of South America. As the aircraft lands, the pilot makes his way through the jungle, eventually arriving at a local tribal village, where a hooded man was waiting for him.

"Master Zemo, I have brought you the parcel that you have requested."

"Good!" the figure spoke. "And on time as well. You know the punishment I issue for delays. Now wait as I come over." With a snap of his fingers, the people of the tribe keeled over onto their backs, forming a series of stepping stones for Zemo to cross over upon. After Zemo had reached the pilot, he was handed the parcels. The expression through his hood then immediately changed into a disgusted scowl. "These documents are worthless. They don't contain even the slightest notion on how to negate the effects of Adhesive X. Will this mean I am condemned to bear this accursed hood for eternity?"

"Say, boss, you never really told me how you got that hood, or why you hide all the way out here."

"And I never will. May it be known that it is dangerous to pry into the secrets of Zemo." Zemo said, until he came across another document. "What? Captain America is alive? I thought he was destroyed many years ago!" A glint of memory appeared in Zemo's eyes, as he remembered where his hatred for the Super Soldier stemmed from. "It was him who is reponsible for me bearing this hood. I used to be the prime scientist for the Fuhrer himself! But others called my efforts unorthodox, and set out to label me as a murderer. I had to wear a hood to hide my true face from the world. Until one fateful day..."

_In a laboratory in Nazi-era Germany, Zemo is overseeing the completion of his latest invention: Adhesive X; a substance that when sprayed on anything, it binds it permanently onto another surface._

_"I may be the most hated man in all of Europe, but it is worth it for the rewards of the Fuhrer." Zemo muses to himself in supposed victory, until a figure busts down the door to his lab. "Captain America?!"_

_"I know what you're up to, Zemo. Well, I'm afraid I'll never let you make a weapon out of Adhesive X. Never!" Rogers says as he throws his shield at the vat, shattering it instantly before he flees. As a result, the Adhesive X enters Zemo's hood, binding it to his skin._

"I can still feel it to this day! It was then I figured I could no longer serve like I have, so I fled here to this isle, to plan my revenge." Zemo continued, as he finished his story. "Wherever you are, Rogers, know this: your doom is at hand. For I and all of HYDRA will have our revenge!"

* * *

Well, here we have the introduction of one of the new villains that will appear in this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review, and next chapter, we will see some Captain America action.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Now we know that Baron Zemo will be one of the villains in the story, we'll show in this new chapter Cap rediscovering that HYDRA is coming back to haunt the world, along with some other new surprises. Let's dive right in to see what's going to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Debriefing and Cap's Confessions

Meanwhile, back at SHIELD headquarters, Captain America is currently at a mission briefing with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, who are better known by their code names of "Black Widow" and "Hawkeye".

"Alright, team. Here's what we've managed to find out." the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury said to the group. "We've recieved reports that a rogue group of soldiers are attacking people in Germany. We need you three to go down and figure out what's behind all this."

"Not a problem, Director Fury. We'll find whoever's behind this, and stop them before they can cause too much damage." Captain America responded.

"Understood, Rogers. You can leave when you're ready." Fury stated, as he then went off to consolt with the rest of the SHIELD members that were managing the Helicarrier.

Silence then fell over the trio of Avengers, as Steve Rogers glared at the ground lost in thought. He hadn't felt this distraught and innerly conflicted since he had first woken up from being unfrozen from the wreckage of Johann Schmidt's warplane, leaving behind his army forces of the Howling Commandos, and the love of his life, Peggy Carter.

"Captain Rogers? Are you alright?" Natasha Romanoff asked in confused worry.

"Oh, yeah. Just lost in thought, that's all."

"About _them_?" Barton asked.

"Yes, Barton. The world's changed a lot, and almost everyone I knew is gone." Rogers then looked back out into the cloudy vista beyond the balcony of the Helicarrier. "Back then, I was told I was meant for something greater than how I used to live, to help serve on the global battlefield in the name of freedom."

"Nobody ever said it would be easy, Rogers." Romanoff replied.

"True. But still, let's go suit up. We've got some evil to prevail over." Rogers said.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you like it, and like watching The Avengers now out on DVD and Blu-Ray. :D Please review, and I'll update again when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain America: Winter Soldier

Another new chapter is here, and some of the action will really start to heat up the story. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the characters featured in this story. They belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hydra Returns?!

In a matter of minutes, the trio of SHIELD agents were out and on their way towards Germany to quell whatever this mysterious threat was. Eventually, they arrived to see what looked like a group of heavily armored soldiers surrounding a group of people with extensive weaponry blaring at them. In a moment's notice, Captain America leapt straight out of the plane, ready to land an airbourne strike on the soldiers. Getting closer in though, he realized something familiar about the enemy's armor.

"...That's HYDRA's armor!" Steve said in shocked observation. As he landed, he then engaged in a fierce round of fisticuffs witch the enemies. After eliminating the first round of soldiers, more of them came in ready to attack.

One of them then tackled Rogers down, holding him at gunpoint. "Surrender now." the soldier hissed.

"Not today!" Captain America responded, kicking the soldier in the face. The groups then hurled several grenades at him, which Cap dodged at a frantic pace, and deflected back at them, holding them off for as long as possible until Hawkeye and Black Widow arrived.

"What the hell is this all about?" Rogers asked angrily, gripping the soldier by the cuff of his shirt. "I thought HYDRA's been disbanded!"

"Well, Rogers; I'm afraid you're mistaken." the soldier said with a sinister grin on his face. "As long as there is someone who still follows the code of Johann Schmidt, we shall live forever."

"Who's leading HYDRA now? Tell me." Rogers demanded, even as the soldier remained silent. "Tell me now!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave you in the dark, now don't I? Except for this... our leader's been preparing for your return, and will give you nothing but suffering." the soldier answered.

"What just happened over here?" Hawkeye asked in confusion.

"The beginning of a brilliant new era, foolish Agent. Now and evermore hail HYDRA!" the soldier responded deviously, as he attempted to kamikaze himself to eliminate the trio. Before the enemy got the chance though, Cpatain America sliced the wires to the bomb in the soldier's hands to ribbons, and threw it into the ocean, where it exploded harmlessly.

"That may have worked with the last guy who tried that on me, but not this time. We're bringing you in for interrogation." Rogers said.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you like it, and like watching The Avengers now out on DVD and Blu-Ray. :D Please review, and I'll update again when I can. Also, now I plan to implement some stuff from the upcoming Joss Whedon "SHIELD" show and add the recently revealed (by Marvel Studios themselves) Crossbones as one of the villains. Thanks again for tuning in, true believers!


End file.
